The present invention is an improvement of that described in Ser. No. 455,074 filed 3/27/74 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,597 mainly to improve the capacity of the retort section of the process as well as the balance in this respect with the process as a whole. In this sense, the latter improvement is a new and novel one in the art of retorting generally.